The invention has particular utility for forming curved, tempered-glass sheets such as are currently used for automobile windows, and hence will be described in detail with reference thereto.
In recent years, there has been a greatly-increased demand for automobile windows of relatively thin, curved tempered glass. During this time efforts have continued to produce, by various methods and means, thin, curved tempered glass sheets of the highest quality to meet the even increasing and exacting requirements of the automotive industry.
It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus and method whereby thin, curved tempered glass sheets of exceptionally high quality possessing consistent accurately-controlled curvatures can be manufactured on a continuous, high-production basis at relatively low cost and with minimum breakage or scrap losses.
It is further an object of this invention to provide an apparatus and method for forming curved, tempered glass sheets where the glass is smooth and free of surface irregularities.
The advantage of this method and apparatus which is the subject of this invention is that smooth, consistent curved glass sheets of high quality may be formed continuously with minimal handling.
The advantage of this invention is that the apparatus may be readily adjusted in order to vary the curvature of the glass sheet.
These, along with other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will appear more clearly from the following description of a preferred embodiment thereof, with reference to the accompanying drawings.